


Волк и ягненок

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Model, Neckz 'n' Throats
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Крис улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть смущение, после чего попрощался со всеми и вышел вместе с Эллисон.— Господи боже, что это за перезрелый божий одуванчик? — спросил Питер.— Твой новый партнер по съемкам, — спокойно отозвался Дерек.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 19





	Волк и ягненок

***

Питер вошёл в кабинет Дерека в самом отличном расположении духа. Ему предстояло познакомиться с новым партнером для съёмок и выслушать очередную нудную лекцию от племянника. Вот только встреча со свеженьким мяском перевешивала все монологи Дерека.

Питер был уверен, что тот уже предупредил новую модель об отвратительной привычке его дяди трахать всех, с кем тому доводилось сниматься. Подобные увещевания и россказни о том, что старший Хейл — инкарнация самого Дона Жуана, делали ему определенную рекламу. Так что все рано или поздно ложились с ним в постель. Чаще, правда, до постели не добирались вовсе, приступая к делу в самых неожиданных местах, что придавало определенную пикантность.

Впрочем, секс являлся основным развлечением избалованного и обласканного публикой Питера Хейла. Его модельная карьера продолжалась невообразимо долго — уже почти двадцать лет. Он начал сниматься в шестнадцать, но не вышел в тираж, когда его лицо украсили морщины, а в волосах начала показываться седина. Благодаря талантливым фотографиям Лоры и отличной пиар-кампании, разработанной Дереком, в момент, когда интерес к Питеру начал угасать, ему сделали ребрендинг и презентовали, как возрастную модель.

Сначала были фото в стиле дэдди кинк с девушками и юношами (с последними Хейл тоже трахался, как говорится, имидж-то нужно поддерживать), затем были сольные сессии для дам постарше, а теперь новая ипостась — дикий омега, который готов бросить вызов любому, даже альфе. До Питера в «Neckz’n Throats» не было оборотня с голубыми глазами убийцы, что придавало Хейлу некий флер опасности. И теперь Питер стал куда популярнее, чем был раньше.

Когда он вошел в кабинет Дерека, то в первую очередь посмотрел на парочку, поджидавшую его здесь. Какой-то мужик в возрасте и его прекрасная юная спутница. Нимфа с блестящими глазками, черными локонами и озорными ямочками на щеках. Питер уже прикидывал, как эти ямочки будут смотреться с определенного ракурса, когда чертов племянник завел свою шарманку.

— Ты опоздал, — заявил он, не скрывая гнева.

— Главное, что я пришел, разве нет? — не сводя взгляда с девчонки, отозвался Питер.

— Отлично, тогда ставь подпись и можешь быть свободен, — недовольно сообщил Дерек.

Он положил на стол контракт, предварительно открыв его в том месте, где необходимо было поставить подпись, и протянул ему ручку.

Питер мазнул жадным взглядом по девичьей фигурке, после чего размашисто расписался.

— Можешь быть свободен, — удовлетворенно произнес Дерек, жадно сжимая контракт. — Съемка завтра в полдень.

— Я подумал, может быть нам было бы неплохо выпить кофе с моей партнершей. Узнать друг друга поближе. Сам понимаешь, съемка идет куда лучше, если между моделями налажен контакт.

Мужик, которого Питер изначально не приметил, поднялся со стула и ответил, добродушно улыбаясь:

— Извините, мистер Хейл, но у меня не так много времени. Если вам необходимо настроиться на съемку, то я могу завтра подъехать минут на тридцать раньше. Выпьем кофе, побеседуем или что вам еще необходимо.

Он протянул руку, а сбитый с толку Питер, пожал ее на автомате.

— Приятно было познакомиться лично, мистер Арджент, — довольным тоном сообщил Дерек. — Надеюсь, это не последний наш совместный проект.

— Не могу ничего обещать, мистер Хейл, — замялся тот. — Вы же понимаете, что всем этим, — Крис неловко обвел кабинет рукой, — занимается моя дочь.

— Мы посмотрим на отклик аудитории, после чего подумаем, будет ли нам интересен еще один проект с «Neckz’n Throats», — отчеканила молчавшая до этого девица.

— Элли всегда подходит к таким вещам с позиции выгоды, — мягко укорил ее Крис, — будь на то моя воля, я бы обязательно заключил контракт, который вы предлагали первоначально.

— Но мы его не будем подписывать, пока не увидим, как публика воспримет появление охотника в журнале для оборотней, — строго сказала ему Эллисон. — И я веду себя, как твой менеджер, потому забочусь о репутации и выгоде. Мне бы не хотелось загубить твою карьеру неверным выбором.

Крис, казалось, смутился и растерянно посмотрел на Дерека.

— Неловко как-то выходит, — пробормотал он. — Давай хотя бы не здесь, Элли!

— Мистер Хейл проделывает аналогичную работу для своего дяди, потому понимает, что важно и как это все действует, — разъяснила та.

— Все верно, мистер Арджент, — кивнул Дерек. — Вам не о чем волноваться.

Крис улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть смущение, после чего попрощался со всеми и вышел вместе с Эллисон.

— Господи боже, что это за перезрелый божий одуванчик? — спросил Питер.

— Твой новый партнер по съемкам, — спокойно отозвался Дерек.

— Я думал, что мы подписываем контракт с девчонкой, а не с вот этим вот нелепым стариканом.

— Этот нелепый старикан старше тебя всего на 4 года. И он очень популярен.

— Популярен среди домохозяек? Рекламирует товары для рыбалки и все такое?

На лице Дерека появилась странная ехидная улыбка, которую он с трудом смог скрыть.

— Это была идея Стайлза. Он считает, что из вас получится шикарный дуэт.

— Твой мелкий пиздюк просто отыгрывается на мне за все издевательства.

Дерек невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Может, тебе действительно стоит поменьше его задирать?

— Или он будет подсовывать мне старых хрычей и прочую дрянь?

— Не сказал бы, что Крис так уж стар, — выдохнул Дерек, — к тому же, ваша съемка будет посвящена экспериментальной тематике. Ранее мы не затрагивали подобных тем, но решили попробовать, потому и подобрали наиболее популярных моделей.

— Популярных? — Питер скептически изогнул бровь.

— В узких кругах Арджент очень известен, — сообщил он.

— Давай лучше начистоту, Дерек. Ты и твоя конопатая мартышка давно хотели подложить мне свинью. Вас же бесил тот факт, что я трахаюсь со всеми моделями, с которыми проходят съемки. И это, — он указал на дверь, — способ отбить у меня желание.

— Можешь трахнуть и Арджента, если так хочешь, — вышел из себя Дерек, — но не смей оскорблять Стайлза, или, клянусь богом, я сломаю тебе хребет. Ты подписал чертов контракт, так что собери свои яйца в кулак и явись на съемку завтра в полдень. Ясно?

Питер поджал губы и сверкнул ярко-голубой радужкой.

— Более чем, племянничек, — многозначительно ответил он, после чего вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что Питер костьми ляжет, но попытается сорвать фотосессию. Его взгляд скользнул по контракту, который заметно успокаивал. Дядюшка явится на съемку, потому что у него нет выбора, а дальше все будет зависеть исключительно от Криса Арджента.

***

Когда Питер вышел на площадку, то гримеры и стилисты уже привели его в порядок. Он ступал босыми ногами с закатанными почти до колен джинсами и в расстегнутой темно-синей рубахе.

Крис Арджент уже ждал его на месте все такой же кроткий, робкий и любезный. Истинный ягненок, честное слово. Ему подобрали штаны цвета хаки, которые отлично обтягивали его задницу, и оставили без рубашки. Питер с интересом осмотрел своего партнера, оценивая его внешность, но все же понял, что брутальные мужики в возрасте его не привлекают. Даже если у них крепкая, как орех, задница и невинные глаза херувима.

— Готовы, мальчики? — спросила Лора, ухмыляясь.

— Не думаю, что когда-либо буду готов к подобным вещам, — робко потирая затылок, отозвался Крис.

— Я профессионал, дорогуша, и всегда готов, — ухмыляясь, отозвался на ее реплику Питер.

— Тогда приступим, — подытожила та, отдавая первые команды.

Пока Лора ставила их близко друг к другу, повелев Питеру сверкать голубой радужкой, а Крису изобразить страх, все шло из рук вон плохо. Арджент явно не справлялся, а Хейл не собирался его выручать, сухо выполняя команды, не более того.

Они проработали около часа, после чего Лора сдалась.

— Так, у нас не выходит действовать слаженно, давайте попробуем другой подход. Предлагаю вам сымпровизировать.

— Как? — уточнил Крис.

— Да как угодно. Сделай что-нибудь, что бы ты сделал, встреть агрессивного омегу.

— Не думаю, что Питеру это понравится, — робко заметил тот.

— Главное — красота кадра, остальное не имеет значения. Так что можешь наплевать на то, что ему понравится, а что нет.

Крис колебался мгновение, после чего спросил:

— Ты позволишь?

Он сделал неясный жест рукой, вызывая у Питера усмешку. Этот якобы популярный мужик нихрена не умел и зажимался перед камерой, как девственница перед первым проникновением. Только краснел и что-то блеял постоянно. Питер не ждал от него ничего толкового, потому любезно ответил:

— Делай все, что считаешь нужным. Особенно, если это поможет тебе увереннее чувствовать себя перед камерой.

— Я… спасибо, мистер Хейл.

— Можно просто Питер, — любезно позволил тот.

Вот только звуки собственного имени так и застыли у него в глотке, когда Крис уверенной и сильной рукой схватил его за горло, припечатывая к стене из массивного серого кирпича, на фоне которой они фотографировались. Питер растерянно заморгал, испуганно глядя на Арджента. Теплые, как летнее небо, глаза Криса источали холод и даже посерели, приобретая стальные оттенки.

Питер схватился за чужое запястье, пытаясь отнять руку от своей шеи, но ловкий и быстрый прием дезориентировал его. Теперь его прижимали лицом к треклятой стене, а Крис навалился сзади, плотно его удерживая. При этом он умудрялся действовать хоть и жестко, но не причинял боли.

— Твою мать, что происходит?! — возмутился Питер.

— Господи боже, это идеально! — ликовала Лора, быстро щелкая затвором. — Продолжайте в том же духе, мальчики!

— Что значит в том же духе?! Меня, блядь, мордой в стену впечатали.

Не успел он договорить, как Крис отстранился и изменил хватку таким образом, что теперь он сам прижимался спиной к стене, а Хейл упирался ему в грудь и был стиснут в удушающем приеме. Конечно, Арджент не применял силу, лишая его воздуха, но надежно обозначал захват.

— Где ты этому научился? — изумился Питер.

— В армии, — обдавая его шею горячим дыханием, ответил тот.

— А теперь давайте обыграем эту позу чуть более привлекательным образом. Пит, положи руки ему на бедра, — начала командовать Лора. — Крис, а ты оставь одну руку на горле, а второй обхвати его грудь так, чтобы ладонь скрывалась за расстегнутой рубашкой. Идеально.

Оставшиеся часы съемки Питер чувствовал себя куском мяса, который умелый повар обрабатывал по полной программе. Арджент крутил его и так, и эдак, используя странноватые приемы и зачастую пугая до усрачки. В какой-то момент Питер был уверен, что ему попросту сломают что-нибудь или все же задушат к чертям собачьим. Но Крис всегда был осторожен, хоть резок и непредсказуем в движениях.

Когда же съемка окончилась, от уверенного в себе и готового стать оружием массового поражения Криса не осталось и следа. Тот вновь обратился кротким ягненком, который краснел, принимая комплименты Лоры.

— Ладно, раз мы закончили, то я пойду в гримерку, — заключил Питер. — Мне нужно хорошенько приложиться к бутылке виски.

Арджент посмотрел на него и произнес:

— Я зайду к тебе чуть позже.

Хейл только отмахнулся. Ему эти нелепые извинения будут ни к чему, а Криса, наверняка, замучает совесть за такое обращение со звездой «Neckz’n Throats».

Но, как и обещал, Арджент явился минут через тридцать, успев переодеться в простую серую майку и темные джинсы.

— Привет, — улыбнулся он.

— Виделись уже, — грубовато отозвался Хейл. — Ценю твои манеры, но можешь засунуть извинения куда подальше и проваливать.

— А я не извиняться пришел, — все также улыбаясь, ответил Крис.

— Ну и зачем тогда?

— Ты же спишь со всеми своими партнерами по съемке, — хищно ухмыльнувшись, произнес он. — Меня Дерек предупредил.

Питер с ужасом смотрел, как тот закрывает дверь гримерки на ключ.

— Я… я не думаю, что нам стоит… — потеряв всю свою спесь, залепетал Хейл. — В конце концов, профессионализм и… мы же не дети.

— В моем характере соблюдать все правила и следовать букве закона, — плотоядно изучая Питера, объяснил Крис. — Не хочется делать исключений из давно устоявшегося правила.  
В этот момент Питер понял, что значит «волк в овечьей шкуре». Потому что милый и добрый с виду Арджент, был охренительно далек от того, чтобы являться гребанным херувимом на самом деле.

— Я правда не настаиваю, — попытался он еще раз.

— Зато я настаиваю, — ухмыляясь, завил Крис. — Я только ради этого и согласился на съемку в журнале для оборотней.

— Точно, ты же охотник, — вдруг вспомнил Питер.

Этот факт никак ему не помог и в принципе был не особенно важен. Зато в голове пронеслась цитата из нашумевшего блокбастера «Я — сама неотвратимость», пожалуй, это было про Арджента.

***

Когда выпуск «Neckz’n Throats» с их фотосессией вышел в свет, то буквально взорвал общественность. Мнения разделились на положительные и отрицательные, но никто не остался равнодушным к дуэту охотника и оборотня, потому когда Дерек предложил им еще одну съемку, Питер настоял, чтобы контракт заключили сразу на несколько лет, хотя обычно выступал против такого долгостроя.

На деле же он просто понимал, что Крис не станет нарушать устоявшиеся традиции. А то, как он их чтил, не оставило Хейла равнодушным.


End file.
